Red Card
by chibi milktea
Summary: [NxM] Mikan, a 15year old highschool student decided to stay on a curious school for her best friend. She thought she was happy until someone in their class send her something that would change her life... T for language.


**Red Card**

**-Chapter I: Welcome-**

**A/N: **(hyperventilates) Anou... My first time writing a Gakuen Alice fic... Excuse my grammar too... English is not my primary language.  
Rated T for language. _Somewhat_ inspired by Hana Yori Dango.

**Disclaimer:** Is it just me or this disclaimer thingy was made to make us fan-writers weep in despair? No! I don't own it and the fact won't ever change so this will be applied on the future chapters.

-+-+-+-

On an unknown, covert and magical position stood a school made for kids who possessed special powers. These special powers were called 'alice' and only a few normal beings (meaning non-alice users) lived to tell the legend of this school. This school was called Alice Academy.

Alice Academy, as what had already said, was an institution for kids who had alices. It has divisions from elementary to high school and throughout their stay here they would be taught how to execute and use and have fun with their alices properly.

Okay. Probably you are all bored of reading things you already know so let us precede on meeting the heroine (who wasn't that heroine-like) Mikan Sakura.

It was her first day in this school and she'd be attending the high school division as a freshman. She took a deep breath, exhaled loudly and observed the whole school from the gate's view.

She was too caught up with the huge Academy in front of her that she didn't notice that the school gate was shut closed, making her trapped inside the premises of the academy... for a long time.

The still oblivious Mikan continued to stare and after some time she raised her fist into her chest and her eyes showed determination.

_I'm gonna see Hotaru again!_ the thought really made her happy and skirted through the lone yellow brick path and to the school's main entrance but then stopped on her tracks half-way.

_What if I couldn't find Hotaru here?_ she asked herself in raising panic. She had gained her permission of entering the school by a man called Narumi. When she heard that, she was so excited and hastily agreed and enrolled... but what if that Narumi tricked her and the reality was that he was the one assigned to recruit children to come to their school which was really a covert demon's den where they turn children into slaves! Oh no...

_No... he seems nice. There's no way he's tricking me, right? _Then another thought came and remembered that it was an academy from elementary to high school. Almost all of her would be classmates have already gained friends and formed groups. If Hotaru might be really here, she might've find someone new... Mikan tossed that thought aside. That was the only thing she was sure about: She and Hotaru's friendship.

"Who cares about making lots of friends?" Mikan voiced out, "One true friend is enough. Hotaru's here and she's my bestfriend. So she'll be more than enough!"

-+-+-+-

"Wha-What do you mean?" Mikan half-shouted, her big amber eyes were being threatened with tears.

"I told you already. It means what it means," her best friend Hotaru said in monotone and continued to do whatever she was doing.

"B-But the reason why I'm here is you!" she blurted out and began to cry, "I missed you... didn't you miss me?"

Hotaru stared at her and then unfalteringly put her invention Baka Gun on her and fired. Mikan went flying to the other side of the classroom.

"You look more ugly when you cry," Hotaru remarked frigidly. Her violet orbs locked on ambers.

Mikan dusted herself and wiped her tears, "But without you in my class... I'd be lonely... My _whole_ stay would be dull..."

"Idiot," she shot her again, "You weren't listening well as always,"

"Hotaru merely said that she wouldn't be able to accompany you in your first day here," Yuu, a glasses-friend of Hotaru respectfully chirped in.

"But why?" Mikan asked suspiciously with her lips protruded like a duck.

"She'll have to have time to study blueprints, so she'd be busy,"

"Blueprints of what?"

"Her inventions. They're needed on the upcoming contest,"

Mikan's eyes widened in realization then turned to Hotaru and went flying as she hugged her best friend.

"I'm sorry Hotaru! I've been selfish that I didn't notice that you were busy as well!"

"Idiot," she stated, her voice a little softer. "You don't have to hug me,"

"Waaah! Come back sooner! I'll miss you...!"

Yuu smiled at the beautiful display of friendship, "I can be your friend while Hotaru's away," he presented.

Mikan's eyes glistened and took Yuu's hand like they were already close. "Really?"

Yuu forced a smile but soon turned to a relaxed one. "Really,"

"Yay!" Mikan cheered and put the three of them in a one big group hug (though she was the only one hugging).

It was one of the sweetest moments of Mikan's day when someone interrupted their show. It seemed that Mikan forgot that they were inside that classroom and she was making a scene.

"What a noisy transfer student!" a dark-haired, evil-looking but a rather pretty girl remarked and approached Mikan with her not-so-infamous intimidating stance, "Well, well, well, well. You think that if you'd be loud Natsume-sama would take notice of you?" she laughed evilly, "How pitiful,"

Mikan wore a befuddled face, "Just who is she?"

She put her chin up and beat Yuu's 'honor' to introduce the mysterious girl, "Sumire Shouda-sama. The president of 'Natsume Fan Club'. The most gorgeous, sexy, goddess-like, talented and inte—(glances at Hotaru)—the second most intelligent girl here," she battered her eyelashes and finished with polish.

Mikan rounded her mouth in awe, extremely fascinated—being the gullible type she is. "Wow. You must be pretty popular,"

Yuu hit his forehead. Hotaru just settled to her seat. "Mikan, I don't think you should—"

Sumire folded her arms on top of her chest, ignoring Mikan's complementing and obsequious remark, "I'm the rule here and oh-Sumire-sama's first rule is: Thou shalt not steal Natsume,"

Another voice chimed in, "Ohohoho... No need to tell her. She won't do it, even if she wants to," The whole class laughed. Poor Mikan. The new favorite bully-target.

Yuu flinched. He said he could be Mikan's friend but he couldn't talk back at girls, could he? He gave Hotaru a telepathic look but she did nothing. All he could do was to pull Mikan's sleeve—who was currently red of anger—"Mi-Mikan—"

"Eat your Natsu-whatever-shit, you stupid hag!" Mikan barked whilst struggling to free herself from Yuu's grasp.

"Stupid hag?!" Sumire's body heated up and such an intense fire (imaginary of course but visible to the speculators) came out.

"Whoa! I thought Sumire's alice was cat/dog transformation?"

"Stupid. It's just an effect of anger,"

"Ohh..."

"You... called me a hag?" Sumire repeated when Mikan didn't respond. She was busy with unlocking her freedom, you know? "On top of that: Natsume-shit?!" she clenched her fists. "How dare you, you Pigtail-freak!" she said as she lunged at Mikan. The poor Yuu recoiled in fear that set Mikan free.

There Mikan stood, pulled up her sleeves and ready for rumble. The insult wasn't that hurtful but for Mikan her hair was _one_ the most provocative of all the insults. And as soon as Sumire reached Mikan, the catfight began.

No one in the class tried to stop them. Either they were afraid to get involved or busy rooting for their bets. Shouting: Go Sumire (New Student)!

Hotaru plainly stared at them. In fact, she was the one who organized the betting. Has she seen this coming? Who knows...? All that she cared was to earn money from this one-in-a-lifetime fight.

-+-+-+-

"Oh? What's this?" a sweet voice said and footsteps were heard. It was heading to the direction to the squabbling of Mikan and Sumire.

There came a silence and an aisle was formed revealing the owner of the footsteps that were heard. The fighting came to a stop.

He placed his hands on his waist and his eyes watched the two as they rose—timid looking.

"Now what did I say about being nice to newcomers?" his question was directed at Sumire.

She didn't reply. She had probably realized what she has done. How humiliating—a lowly-squabble? Good for her that her _dearest_ Natsume-_sama_ wasn't there.

_Natsume's so cool, ditching classes again but never fails his grades... _Sumire thought happily though it wasn't the time for admiring her idol.

"And you," he faced Mikan, "Didn't I tell you to be friendly so you could make new friends?" he asked gently and while shaking his head.

Mikan's brows furrowed, "But she started it!" she accused defensively.

"What?! You started it!"

Everyone turned dead silent again, anticipating a round two but Nurumi-sensei got between them before it even started.

"I was disappointed. I was just supposed to be checking how _nice_ you all were doing because I wouldn't be able to attend class (as usual). Now why don't you give each other another chance?" a little smile came and brought the two together. Each refusing an eye-contact. "Be friends now. Shake hands, okay?"

Silence.

Mikan and Sumire stared for a while as they briefly brushed their hand against each other then looked away.

Narumi sensei smiled tensely, "Good,"

-+-+-+-

The class I-B assembled once again at their classroom for their next subject. Once again, Mikan was alone as she went her way to the room. Yuu said he had something to get first so he went to his locker while Hotaru was in her lab, studying the blueprints of her inventions.

Upon reaching the door, she stood there and watched her classmates from the entrance's view. She felt lonely suddenly. All had friends now. Of course Hotaru's there but she'd be gone for a day. Yuu's nice but he _might_ just forced himself to be with her. Like she could do something. She shrugged and started walking to her seat—Suddenly. Someone caught her attention that made her eyes sparkled. O! Kami-sama was so good!

There in her eyes was a boy who was sitting a seat after her. He was attractive with his raven hair that complemented his pale skin. He had a pair of sharp crimson-red eyes and was busy reading his shounen manga with a scowl.

Maybe you were thinking why the hell Mikan was happy to see such a negative aura? If you were thinking about she having a crush on him and she had found an outlet of her flirting well, you were wrong. She was happy at the fact (her claimed to be a fact) that: There was someone as alone as she was!

She skirted hurriedly to him and blocked the light from his reading material by angling her face alongside with the sunlight.

"Hi!" she said cheerily with a wide smile.

The boy grunted and turned his face away.

_Maybe he was just shy, _she thought. Shy Mikan?! Oww... c'mon, you couldn't be that dumb. That was called an Anti-social Type not a Shy Type!

"Hi again!" she persisted. With the same tone. With the same smile.

This time the boy didn't looked away at stared.

She thought it was her chance. "Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you...?" she said. Expecting that he would continue by saying his name.

"..."

"You know," she said, sitting beside him. "I don't have much friends here, how 'bout you?" she inquired and she imagined that he would say that he had none and she would invite him to join their group and they would live happily ever after!

But. To her shock, he lifted his pale hand up and pointed to a certain direction, "Them," he declared. His voice was hoarse, composed and cold.

Mikan half-squinted, tentatively darting her gaze to where his finger was directed—on a flock of students. Her classmates. _Their_ classmates.

They stood there and watched Mikan with repulsion. They were as if waiting for a signal from their boss to strike.

She chuckled nervously and uneasily, slowly creeping out of his side. "So, where's your friend there?"

He ignored what she said and gave her a look. "You must be the newbie they've been talking about," He positioned himself for a nap and placed his manga on top of his face. Mikan thought that that was all he was going to say but he added suddenly, "They're right. You're an idiot,"

A forehead vein showed as Mikan slowly squinted her eyes. She approached him to make him a friend but all she got was an insult. Her fists clenched and when she couldn't hold back anymore. "Yeah? Then say it to my face you... you... you chicken brain!"

The whole class gasped and the raven head slide his manga halfway on his face, revealing his cold crimson eyes. _Why haven't I noticed they were cold before? Oh... Mikan you're in trouble..._

He slowly put his manga down and stood in front of her. His slightly tall figure towered over hers while Mikan put her arms up in defense (cowering a bit but she doesn't want to show that).

"Chicken brain? Do you even know what you are saying?" he said. His face close to Mikan and she could feel his breath fan her.

Mikan straightened, "And you? Do you even know what you're saying? Calling me an idiot?!"

His stare sharpened. She did too. They were doing it for seconds until Mikan broke it as soon as—

"Eeeek! Fireeee!" she screeched. One of her precious pigtailed hair was burning and the poor Mikan self-saved her dear hair. Everyone laughed except she and the raven head. She was panting wildly and her eyes darkened. She knew he was the one who was responsible for putting her hair on fire she just didn't know how.

"You...—_think of an insult Mikan!—_stupid, ill-natured, pompous fire-cheater!" she screamed. Her mind couldn't think of any insults her mind was just full of: _Kick his ass... Kick his ass... Kick his ass..._ and just before she knew it, she released a full kick. Unfortunately, her last resort didn't work when he dodged it and backfired at her as the kick continued going until she did a 360.

When Mikan regained her composure. He was back to his seat like nothing happened and said sarcastically said without looking at her: "Nice panty, polka-dots,"

The last thing she heard was herself crying on top of her lungs: "Pervert!!!"

-+-+-+-

**A/N:** Phew... chapter one finished. I hope I didn't make the characters too OOC... Please bear with it. I'm still trying to fathom their personalities. :)  
There's also not much NatsumexMikan interaction... not enough humor too... but I'll try to do better next time. I know this isn't much of a story but please review.  
Constructive Criticisms are WELL welcomed. (And please DO!) I need them to improve. ;)


End file.
